lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
A Death in the Family
The police start a citywide manhunt for a man suspected of killing a cop during a rooftop pursuit. Plot While making a routine arrest, Greevey and Logan are shocked when they see a body fall from a window above. Shots fired on the rooftop result in a police officer's death and a citywide manhunt. The suspect's lawyer contacts Stone and Robinette and offers to make a deal. Cast Main cast * George Dzundza as Sergeant Max Greevey * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * John Fiore as Detective Tony Profaci Guest cast * Wendy Makkena as Officer Nicki Sandoval * David Margulies as Simpson * Louis Guss as Yost * Nan-Lyn Nelson as Cassie * Susan Batson as Mavis * Thomas A. Carlin as Sergeant Duff * Madison Arnold as Bridges * Jerry Mayer as Car Salesman * Ron Ryan as Ross * Judson Camp as Cistal * Leah Maddrie as Officer Trent * Fracaswell Hyman as Laneer * Ellis Williams as Ray Bell * Sharon Ernster as Doris Rennick * Jerome Preston Bates as Brutus Walker * Jinsey Dauk as Louisa Birken * Leo O'Brien as Red * Beatrice Winde as Ms. Perry * Karina Arroyave as Revina * Mordecai Lawner as Leon Match * Ariane Brandt as Policewoman * James Reno as Rennick References References Quotes "I keep hearing the zipper on Rennick's body bag." : - Mike Logan "I don't wanna see this guy without back-up." "Back-up? I don't wanna see him without nuclear weapons." : - Max Greevey and Mike Logan "You want me to run, so you can shoot me and be a hero. Disappointed?" : - Brutus Walker "Turn the other cheek. You believe in that?" "Yeah. Twice a year. Christmas and Easter, in church." : - Max Greevey and Mike Logan "I don't see how you can say Segovia and Eric Clapton in the same breath." : - Max Greevey : Death in the Family, A Background information and notes * This episode appears to be ripped from the headlines of the Larry Davis case. Larry Davis was a New Yorker who, in 1986, shot at 6 police officers who were carrying out a raid. Davis later claimed the officers were out to murder him because of his knowledge of corrupt cops but the officers claimed they were only there to question Davis about the killing of four (suspected) drug dealers. Davis managed to escape and a manhunt was on for him; he took hostages and only sundered himself to the police when the news media showed up and he was promised not to be harmed. (Source: ) * In this episode we learn that Max Greevey lost a former partner because he was fatally shot during a traffic stop. * Wendy Makkena also guest stars in episode 16 of the 12th season, "Born Again", as Janet Weston. Episode scene cards Death in the Family, A